Tissue engineering is a rapidly growing area that seeks to create, repair and/or replace tissues and organs by using combinations of cells, biomaterials, and/or biologically active molecules. It is an interdisciplinary field that integrates aspects of engineering, and other quantitative sciences, with biology and medicine. Research and technology development in tissue engineering promises to revolutionize current methods of health care treatment and significantly improve the quality of life for millions of patients. As one indication of the scope of the problem that tissue engineering addresses, worldwide organ replacement therapies utilizing standard organo-metallic devices consume 8 percent of medical spending, or approximately $350 billion per year. Organ transplantation is another option for replacing damaged or diseased tissue, but one that is severely limited by donor availability. Tissue-engineered products hold the promise for true functional replacement at affordable cost. However, despite early successes, few functional tissue engineered products are currently available for clinical use.
Researchers have sought to develop living alternatives to traditional “man-made” medical devices. These tissue engineered medical products (TEMPs) use the patients own cells to create a replacement device that can be nurtured and grown once they are implanted. Through design, specification, and fabrication of cells, biomaterials, or biomolecules, it is hoped that TEMPs will play a major role in many future surgeries. In the orthopedic area considerable energy is being expended on the development of tissue engineered ligaments, tendons, cartilage or meniscus replacements. Likewise, similar efforts are being made to develop new replacements for heart valves, arteries, heart muscle tissue and venous valves. Tissue engineered replacements for secretory organs such as the liver, kidney and skin also hold great promise for future therapies. Tissue engineered skin replacements are already available and are dramatically improving the outcomes for burn victims and cosmetic therapy.
There is a need in the art for method and apparatus for growing and conditioning tissue engineered orthopedic and medical products.